This invention relates to a device for holding reading material in desirable and easy reading position leaving the reader's hands free for other duties if desired.
While I am aware that stands for supporting reading material have been devised, such prior art stands are not endowed with the highly advantageous and desirable characteristics which are inherent in the stand disclosed herein.
Prior art stands, of which I am aware, do not provide a conveniently operable mechanism for holding the pages of the reading material in proper position and for releasing a page for turning thereof as the reading proceeds.
Within may knowledge, known stands for supporting reading material do not include a variety of adjusting axes so that the components of the stand may be adjusted and maintained in various relative positions to each other and to the reader to facilitate and make the reading of the material much easier and more pleasant.
This device is adaptable for support on the lap of the reader whether in sitting position or reclining in bed.